marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All-New Wolverine Vol 1 25
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Terry Dodson | CoverArtist2 = Rachel Dodson | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Leonard Kirk | Production1_4 = Jesus Aburtov | Production1_5 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Jonathan. Shhhh. She's going to be angry in the morning. Probably very, very angry. Look after her. | Speaker = Laura Kinney | StoryTitle1 = Orphans of X: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Tom Taylor | Penciler1_1 = Juan Cabal | Penciler1_2 = Leonard Kirk | Inker1_1 = Juan Cabal | Inker1_2 = Leonard Kirk | Colourist1_1 = Nolan Woodard | Colourist1_2 = Jesus Aburtov | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Christina Harrington | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Muramasa's consort * * * * * ** Officer Thompson ** Numerous unnamed officers * ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * * * * * Mrs. Johnson * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** The Defiant Platypus (a bar) ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Gabby's Apartment ***** *** **** ***** ** ** The Sutter Home Items: * * * * * * in Vehicles: * Worthington Industries' Airbus H155 | Synopsis1 = In Japan, "a lifetime ago", Muramasa's consort informs him that Wolverine is coming for his sword. As the two meet, Muramasa asks Logan to tell him what he needs the blade for, and he answers "My revenge." Satisfied with the answer, Muramasa lets him have the blade, not telling him he also created a shield he will use one day to protect himself or his family. In a bar in the middle of nowhere, now, Daken asks for some water as a regular offers him something to drink as thanks for saving Roosevelt Island. Daken smells nervousness around, so he realizes it's a trap. Suddenly, the customers attack him and he easily manages to evade them. The woman behind the counter triggers an electrified net gun that stuns and envelops him, revealing they are all part of an organization known as the "Orphans of X." They all put on a crossed mask and leave the bar as a jet drops a missile on it, causing it to explode. On Roosevelt Island, NYC, the newly gifted home of Laura and Gabby, the two sisters are arguing about a possible new and more menacing name for the younger one, when someone calls Laura: it's NYPD Officer Thompson, who found the arm of her brother Daken hanging off of the Queensboro Bridge. A piece of paper with an X symbol is there too, and it smells like the Facility, where Laura was created. Back home, Laura waits for Gabby to fall asleep and goes on the mission alone. Later, Laura is on an airplane owned by her boyfriend, Warren a.k.a. Angel, who's accompanying her. They didn't use his ability to fly because Laura hopes to return with a third person, her brother, on board. As she enters the Facility, memories come to mind: how she was tortured, trained, made to kill and how she reacted by killing everyone working there, including her "mother", Dr. Sarah Kinney. Laura finds a room with someone in stasis and, assuming it's Daken, she shatters it only to find between her arms who she believes to be none others than... Sarah Kinney, the woman who raised her. | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist2_1 = Dan Brown | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Unnamed others Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** Items: * * * * | Solicit = ORPHANS OF X Part 1 DAKEN, the enigmatic son of Logan, has been kidnapped and it’s up to the ALL-NEW WOLVERINE to find him. But when the trail leads Laura, a genetic clone of the original Wolverine, back to the FACILITY where she was created and tortured, she will find new horrors waiting for her. Who are the ORPHANS OF X and what do they have in store for the children of Logan? PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! Story by Robbie Thompson and art by Mark Bagley! | Notes = * The encounter between Logan and Muramasa, which opens the issue and shows Logan claiming the Muramasa Blade, was originally depicted in , and while the dialogue and costuming of both characters are recreated, behind the scenes information is also presented. * Muramasa is mistakenly called "Murumasa" twice in this issue. | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #22: Hawkeye. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C)